Injury
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's badly injured, but how did that happen? And why is Pai refusing to help? Read and find out!


**Injury**

Kisshu woke up in a strange place. He noticed everything around him was pink, and he also realized he felt really weak for some reason. Completely disoriented, he wondered, _What happened? And where am I?_

Suddenly he heard what sounded like sobbing, and tried to figure out where it was coming from. Closing his eyes, he realized the sobbing was coming from the left of him. He opened his eyes, and turned his head. Even that little movement made him dizzy, and he closed his eyes again. The dizziness subsided a bit, but Kisshu was feeling sleepy again, and he went back to sleep before he could figure out who had been sobbing.

He didn't know how long it had been, but he woke up again, and realized he could still hear sobbing. He opened his eyes, and looked to his left. It took a few minutes before his mind connected with what he was seeing, but then he thought, _Ichigo? She's here? But why is she crying? And what happened to me, anyways?_

Deciding to ask, Kisshu asked in a whisper, "What happened?"

Ichigo's head shot up, and she asked softly, "Kisshu? You're awake?"

"Y-yeah…" Kisshu said. "Do you know what happened to me? I feel really weak, and I can't move without getting dizzy."

"I actually have no clue what happened," Ichigo said. "I found you on my sidewalk, and you were pretty seriously injured. I brought you here, and cared for your injuries, but you didn't wake up. I managed to get your fever to go away, but you've been unconscious for nearly a week. Nothing would wake you up, and I couldn't leave you, so I've been skipping school, I quit Café Mew Mew, and I destroyed my pendant. My cell phone's off, so no one can contact me, and Lettuce and Pudding are in charge of keeping Ryou away. You're safe here, but I haven't heard from Pai or Taruto, and neither have Lettuce or Pudding. Do you have any memory of what happened? I don't know how you got these injuries, but it's better that you can't really move, because some of them might reopen."

Kisshu thought, and a vague memory came back to him. Focusing harder, he said slowly, "I think Pai did this, but I'm not sure; I'm feeling really disoriented. I can't understand why he'd do that, though; so maybe it was someone else. But I can't think who, because Taruto's not strong enough to cause this kind of damage."

"Lettuce says she can't contact Pai, but she might not have tried telepathy; do you want me to try?" Ichigo asked. "Lettuce, Pudding, and I can all use telepathy."

"Be careful," Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded, then concentrated and yelled telepathically, _PAI!_

She waited a few minutes, and then felt a connection form. _Mew Ichigo, Lettuce already asked, _Pai said. _I can't help Kisshu._

_Can you at least tell me what happened? He woke up, and he says he can't figure out what happened, _Ichigo said.

She heard a sigh, and then Pai said, _After Aoyama dumped you, Kisshu killed him. He was our leader's human host, and the elders of our people discovered what we had done. Taruto and I are currently in cells on the ship; but Kisshu was nearly killed by the two sent here. Before they actually killed him, I used my powers to get him as close to your house as possible. Taruto and I are both in teleport-proof cells on the ship. We'll most likely get killed as well, but please keep Kisshu safe._

_Lettuce and Pudding can't live without you; is there any way to save you? _Ichigo asked.

_You'd have to find a way to get here unnoticed, and get us out, _Pai said. _And you can't leave Kisshu alone. The two who came here have been ordered not to go after us on Earth; the elders want no interference from you Mews. If you can get us out and back to Earth, we'll be fine. The ship leaves in three days._

_Pudding stole a portal machine; I think I have a plan, _Ichigo said. _Are you able to contact Taruto?_

_No, but that's for the best; he can't hide his emotions, _Pai said.

_Alright, we'll do our best, hang in there, _Ichigo said, and cut the connection. Then she turned to Kisshu and said, "Pai and Taruto have been captured by the two who beat you up. I've got a plan, and since you can't fight, I think I know some people who can stay with you. I'm getting Lettuce and Pudding."

"Be careful," Kisshu said softly.

"I will," Ichigo said, then called telepathically, _Pudding!_

_Ichigo-oneechan, what's wrong? _Pudding asked.

_Get Lettuce and the portal machine and come to my place, I'll explain here, _Ichigo said.

_Pudding is on it, na no da, _Pudding said, and cut the connection.

Ichigo grabbed her cell phone, turned it on, and dialed Moe's number. Two rings later, she heard, _"Where are you!?"_

"Get Miwa and come to my house, it's a major emergency," Ichigo said seriously.

"_On it," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo turned back to Kisshu and said, "Lettuce, Pudding, and my two school friends are on their way with a portal machine Pudding stole."

"What's your plan?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce, Pudding and I will go save Taruto and Pai, and Moe and Miwa will stay here and protect you," Ichigo said.

"Your school friends?" Kisshu asked.

"They know," Ichigo said. "They're also amazing hand-to-hand fighters, and they don't care if the person they're fighting has weapons. I trust them, and I know they'll take care of you even if no one comes."

"Okay, I trust you," Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo ran to get it. It was Moe and Miwa, and Moe asked, "What's wrong?"

"Come in, we're waiting for two more," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa came in- just as Lettuce and Pudding ran up, carrying a shopping bag. "Good, you're all here," Ichigo said. "Come in." Lettuce and Pudding obeyed, and Ichigo closed and locked the door. Then she turned to her friends, and said, "Pai and Taruto are being held captive on their ship by the two who beat up Kisshu. The ship is leaving in three days, and we need to get them out as soon as possible. Moe, Miwa, I need you two to stay with Kisshu; he shouldn't be alone in that condition. Lettuce, Pudding and I are going to the ship."

"Anything else we need to know?" Miwa asked.

"Lock up every door and window in the house, and close all the curtains," Ichigo said. "Kisshu is in my room, I need you two to stay with him no matter what. If anyone attacks, including Ryou, don't feel that you need to hold back. If you kill someone, I'll destroy the body. And if you hear something at the front door, since I think Zakuro can pick locks, lock yourselves in my room, and don't open the door no matter what. I'd prefer that you not kill her and/or Mint, but if they attack you two or try to hurt Kisshu, I think you can handle them. Any questions?"

"Nope, we'll protect Kisshu," Moe said.

"Good," Ichigo said. She turned to Lettuce and Pudding, and said, "Start setting up the machine while Moe and Miwa lock up; I'm going to say goodbye to Kisshu."

The others nodded, so Ichigo ran upstairs, and to her room. Kisshu was still awake, and she went over to him, then said, "Moe and Miwa will be here soon; they're locking the house up. Lettuce, Pudding, and I are leaving, so we'll see you when we get Pai and Taruto back."

"Please come back," Kisshu said.

"We will," Ichigo said. "I will, I promise." She smoothed Kisshu's hair back, kissed his cheek, then ran back downstairs.

Lettuce looked up and said, "We're ready, transform."

Ichigo nodded and called out her transformation. After she was fully transformed, Pudding pressed a button on the portal machine, and a portal opened up. Ichigo stepped through it, followed by Lettuce and Pudding.

They landed in what looked like a dungeon, and Ichigo said telepathically, _Let's stick together._

Lettuce and Pudding nodded, and Pudding said, _I think Taru-Taru is through there, that's where I sense him._

Ichigo and Lettuce nodded, and followed Pudding to an open door. They waited as Pudding peeked cautiously around the door, then nodded, and went in. Ichigo and Lettuce followed her in cautiously, and saw Taruto in a cage. He looked shocked to see them, and Pudding held a finger to her lips. _Is there a key? _she asked.

_It's on the wall, _Taruto said. Pudding ran over and got it, then came back and unlocked the cage.

_Where's Pai? _Ichigo asked.

_Next room over, _Taruto said, pointing.

The girls and Taruto walked cautiously into the next room, and saw Pai in a cell. Pudding ran over and unlocked the cell, and Pai came out. _Thanks, _he said. _We have to get back to Earth, one of the two decided to kill Kisshu anyways._

The girls' eyes widened, and Ichigo said, _Teleport us all to my room._

_Understood, _Pai said. He grabbed her and Lettuce, and Taruto grabbed Pudding. Then the two Cyniclons teleported to Ichigo's room.

They found Moe and Miwa standing protectively in front of Kisshu, and Moe was holding a sword. The guy it belonged to spun when he heard the teleportation, and snarled, "How the HELL did you know?"

"That's none of your business," Ichigo said. "I'd suggest going back to your planet; you can't defeat all of us, especially not when you don't have your weapon anymore."

The guy snarled, but stopped as another Cyniclon teleported in. Ichigo's room was getting crowded. The latest guest said to the now-weaponless Cyniclon, "You're coming back with me; you disobeyed orders, and we were told that once Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were on Earth, they were outside our reach. You will be coming back with me, and the elders can decide your fate." He looked at Moe and said, "I'll take the sword, he shouldn't be using it."

Moe looked at the others. Pai sighed and said, "Give it back, your parents won't let you keep it anyways."

"Dumb parents…" Moe grumbled as she handed over the sword. The guy took it, grabbed his comrade, and teleported out.

Pai sighed. "That's a relief," he said. "Thank you all."

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"How's Kisshu?" Taruto asked.

"He's sleeping again," Miwa said. "He wouldn't calm down, so I started stroking his hair, and that put him right to sleep."

"Good," Pai said. "I'll try to heal him. The rest of you can either stay and be quiet, or go."

"We should get going," Lettuce said, nodding to Pudding. Pudding nodded, waved, and headed out, followed by Lettuce.

Moe and Miwa looked at Ichigo, who said, "You can go. Thanks so much for doing this, guys."

"That's what best friends are for," Moe said, and she and Miwa left. Taruto and Ichigo sat down on the floor, and Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest, then started healing him.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "He'll still need rest; he lost a lot of blood from the injuries, but you did a good job, Ichigo."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "His fever's still gone, right?"

"Yeah, he had a fever?" Pai asked.

"Earlier in the week, soon after I found him, he had a fever, and I managed to get it to go away using cool cloths," Ichigo said. "I was pretty worried, because I didn't know if he could take medicine, and he was still unconscious anyways."

"How long was he out?" Pai asked.

"Nearly a week," Ichigo said. "I think me sobbing because I'd done everything I could think of to wake him woke him up. I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Me too," Pai said. "Thanks for taking care of him, and gathering help to free me and Taruto."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I think I should reassure him all of us are okay, but should I wait?"

"I can wake him up," Pai said. He tapped Kisshu's forehead, and Kisshu stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Pai?" he asked.

"Yep, how are you feeling?" Pai asked.

"I still feel pretty weak, but the injuries don't hurt," Kisshu said. "Did you heal them?"

"Hai," Pai said. "I did my best, but you still need to rest. You lost too much blood."

"Where's Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, sounding worried.

Ichigo came over and sat down with him, saying, "I'm right here, and I'm fine. Everyone else is fine too, so don't worry, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here," Ichigo said softly. She started stroking his hair, which put him to sleep pretty quickly.

Pai and Taruto left as Ichigo smiled softly.

**This one will NOT be continued; I've got too many multiple-chapter stories as it is. I still take one-shot requests, though, so if you've got something, PM me and I'll take it under consideration. Review this one please!**


End file.
